starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuto Hoshina
Ikuto Hoshina (三星名イクト , Hoshina Ikuto), is one of the main protagonists of Starry Knights. Ikuto is one of Grim's sons and is tasked to find the current Seiheiki before Erebus does. He is one of the biggest protagonists throughout the story because he follows Kida through most of her journies as her guide. Regarding to both Fynn and V, Ikuto is the strongest Hollow from Callisto. Aside from Grim. Appearance Ikuto has messy blue hair that matches his elder brothers, Sawada, and intense blue sapphire eyes that follow with his mothers. Being made fun of by his other siblings since he shares traits of a human and made it easy for him to be looked down on, seeing how he wasn't a full Hollow like they are. Ikuto isn't one of the tallest Roses, but he isn't the shortest either. His confidence and his aura make his stature known when he's up against the taller roses. He isn't as bulked compared to Jungkook nor Henry, but he is still stronger than the both of them when it comes to strength. Since Ikuto is half-Hollow, he sometimes has prominent canine teeth when he isn’t paying attention when he is able to control it; especially when he’s relaxing or carefree when he's at home with the Roses compared to in public. He has slightly pointed black ears that usually blend in with his hair and a long, black, fur-tufted tail - having him be an easy target with Oz because he likes to yank on it since he claims it's so "soft". In his full Hollow form when Rashōmon controls him, he has horn-like black flames sticking out of his head, long elf-like ears, and red slitted pupils when his irises remain a dark blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of his body, mostly at the tip of his tail and on his shoulders, as well as his sword. Ikuto always liked wearing black, so he’s usually seen in so. He also claims it's an easier color to conceal blood in. He has rather fair skin in contrast to the black clothing he usually wears. Most of the time, he’s wearing the school’s uniform he wears to watch Kida; which consists of a white shirt, a throughout time, a black jacket, and black pants. And when he's not, he likes to wear things leather, black, and with buckles. He likes to pin up his bangs whenever he’s reading or napping. 1ba36989419e19130d5a73a0251fb317--hot-anime-anime-guys.jpg 3a31b06f328f62b29e683425da457b42--rin-okumura-ao-no-exorcist.jpg 7a0034ce554011224db8f2de6a6c4411--ao-no-exorcist-blue-exorcist.jpg c119b7d7a2b36824097af0d2bd4146a1--animes-manga-manga-anime.jpg e3c196a85f27cae8d07a9a794e062508--exorcist-anime-ao-no-exorcist.jpg Okumura.Rin.600.782295.jpg Personality Ikuto is very forward throughout the Roses and doesn’t beat around the bush. Which often gets him into a lot of fights. Ikuto doesn't mind them though, the cockiness in him embraces any kind of challenge. He thinks he gets it from his father since he was a rebel in his youth, but he says it can't be helped. He’s kind of lazy, refusing to do any tasks Fynn or Kida tries to make him do - saying it pointless to do them and they’re his “slaves” anyhow to do it. Often just wanting to nap on the roof or some tree when its warm outside. Or he'd be hiding in Kida's room catching up on T.V. drama's when someone asks him to do a chore around the house. He would usually push the task onto twiddle dumb and dumber, he dubbs Eden and Robin since Ikuto is good at manipulating them. Ikuto is extremely confident and full of himself, often making others temper boil when they’re around him because he has a certain way to make people want to fight him and he knows it all too well. The smile he shows when he aggravates someone shows it, all too well. He also likes to show off whatever task he has at hand since he does have a weird talent for being good at nearly everything he does. Anything that comes to painting, swordplay, or even soccer. Ikuto excels greatly. Though, that is until he meets Lavi, nearly his only competition. Ikuto enjoys to harass the everyone to the point where they get tempered with him, but he’s always been known to have a level head and ignore them when things begin to heat up or put the person in their place when things get out of hand. He’s very sarcastic and likes to lock down on others, but he really doesn’t mean half of what he says because he has somewhat of a kind heart. Although Ikuto may seem to have a passive personality, he is quite perceptive and honest. Ikuto is selfless and protective, thus, he is willing to distance himself from those he cares in order to protect them and stop them from getting embroiled in his own troubles. Ikuto is though, extremely uncomfortable around anyone from the Ivvan Family or his own family, having been looked down as the troubled child and the outcast. He usually questions why Kida always rushes into danger before thinking about her actions or well being first. Seeing how it would only give her pain and suffering. When it comes to the other Roses, Ikuto is somewhat caring and refuses for anyone to hurt any of his "brothers". Although, he does have a sweet and kind spot towards Kida when he wants to be. He learns he just needs to get over it as the two find more Knights and Ikuto's chances of proclaiming his love becomes smaller. He is also very possessive over Kida, usually sending death glares and usually abusing whoever keeps bothering her. Because of their similar personalities, Ikuto & Robin are nearly at each other's throats when left alone, but the duo is worst when either Senri or Henry is added. Everyone in the house usually leaves when they're both near. Stats Card Synopsis Ikuto is Grim's youngest child and is the only child that is half human. Thus, he's the most picked on by most Hollows, those in Callisto, Mages, and his siblings. He didn't really care though, he was always a boy that kept to himself and his attendant, Fynn, despite never knowing his mother since she died well after his birth. Ikuto was never given a time. His mother dying before she had a chance to name him. Grim refused to since his mother always wanted to. Thus, Ikuto was just referred to as "the Fourth" or "Boy." Ikuto was kept under the eye by Fynn since Grim was busy restoring Callisto after the battle with Erebus during the First War. However, at one point, Ikuto was kidnapped by his aunt for his abilities since he is half human and half God, his Reiastu was stronger and nearly on par with Grim herself. Erebus stealing him in order to restore her own lost Reiastu. He was under lock and keep, tortured for years until Liam and the Horsemen saved him. Due to this and taking precaution to not let it happen again, Grim sends Ikuto to live in the human world with Fynn until she can settle matters within Callisto. Ikuto then meets Kida when he sneaks out at a nearby park. Kida was only five at the time, while Ikuto was aged stilly at ten for the past 5,000 years. He saved her from a Hollow attack, resulting in a scar on her back. Cloud Hoshina takes Ikuto in for the night, and the two sleep soundly together for the night. Ikuto lives with the Kiyomizu family until Fynn finds him and takes him home. Ikuto escapes again and meets with Kida. Cloud is busy helping Kagura in the kitchen when the boy comes to play. When he claims he never got his name, Ikuto claimed he never had one. Thus, Kagura names him after the night the two meet; "Ikuto" meaning many constellations. Due to Ikuto's use of his Reiastu during the battle with the Hollow, Erebus manages to find Ikuto in the Human Realm. She sends Zooey Van Willenburg and Ichigo Hinamori to go and fetch him. Cloud and Kagura attempted to defend the boy, but they die while trying to protect Light, Kida, and Ikuto. Ikuto manages to go berserk after seeing the two die, his Hollow half going into gear as he rages against Zooey. Managing to rip off her arm in the process, and scar Ichigo's cheek. Fynn and Liam arrive, saving the children from the two, and managing to calm Ikuto down in a night of sleep. Liam was the one who erased Light and Kida's memory of the event. Replacing one of a breaking and entering for the two siblings. Ikuto is solely in love with Kida, and is willing to do anything for her. To even lie that he is the final Rose that she's looking for because he's afraid that the power his Rose contains is too overwhelming for her to handle. They argue back and forth, but at the end of the day, Ikuto is always willing to jump in front of her to protect her and ask how she is. Ikuto does end up with Kida by the end of the series, the two having two children of their own. All of the Roses meeting again at a birthday party for their second child's first birthday ten years later. Ikuto making sure to tease his Rose like brothers that he ended up with Kida, and not them. Kida and Ikuto name their children "Aella" and "Wayra." Abilities 'Super Strength' *Due to his demon side, Ikuto has an absurd strength which allows him to lift heavy objects, ripping out things out of concrete, or cracking someone's ribs from a mere punch, but his strength isn't as assessed as Robin's. *When he is in his Hollow body, Ikuto's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. He has knocked out three Hollow lieutenants with a single punch each, one of which shattered one of there weapons at the same time. His strength is great enough to easily stop repeated ax blows from Allen before shattering Allen's axes in a single swing, and hurl Kida a dozen meters into Karna' s arms and send them both skidding several meters more, achieving both feats with a single hand. With a single kick, he can break down and launch a large chunk of a stone wall. * After regaining his Hollow powers, one swing from his Vessel produced a shockwave powerful enough to overwhelm Yuu, making the Commandment mistake it for a Azul Del Cielo. *When fighting Amy Brooks, Ichigo grabbed one of her candles with his bare hand without sustaining any damage, despite the considerable explosion it caused when Ikuto threw it back. After returning from the Las Noches, Ikuto has increased in strength, allowing him to throw four Sternritter into separate buildings in rapid succession without any visible effort 'Immense Endurance': *When in his Hollow form, Ikuto's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Humans. Ikuto can withstand attacks which would be fatal to most Demons and Hollow. Tsubasa once stated Ikuto was a monster in this regard, and Jolly commented on his ability to continue moving despite grave injuries 'High - Speed Regeneration' *Also due to his heritage, he has inherited the demonic power of high-speed regeneration, which in short allows him to recover from fatal or near-fatal wounds at astonishingly high speeds, giving him an extreme amount of durability. *For instance, he has shown himself able to close a serious stab wound within mere minutes and reattach his severed right foot. *Because of his saliva as well, he's able to heal wounds because of it. 'Expert Swordsman' *Though not as skilled as the other members of the Roses, Ikuto is an excellent wilder of the sword, especially with his own demon sword. *He can hold his own against a sparring fight against Robin or Sasori, but he easily loses against Leo and usually plays it off as him not trying very hard. *In terms of fighting style while in his Hollow form, Ikuto relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Sasori, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters of Leo Yamazaki and Zooey's caliber. *While usually fighting right-handed, Ikuto appears to be ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding Ichor Saber in his left hand. Since attaining the true form of Ichor Saber, he has shown great skill at wielding both blades at once without any trouble 'Flames of Satan (魔神の炎, Satan no Honō)' *Also known simply as "Blue Flames" (青い炎 Aoi Honō), Ikuto, as the son of Grim who is also known as Satan herself, has inherited his father's trademark flames, which as suggested are uniquely blue in color. The majority of Ikuto's powers are sealed in the demon-slaying blade Jigoku no honō - by his father for his own good, however, he is able to use a significantly smaller amount of flames even when his sword is sheathed, typically when enraged. *Ikuto stabs Jigoku no honō into the ground and then creates a series of explosions at various nearby points of his choosing *When Ikuto draws his sword, which acts both as his "heart" and the source of his demonic power, he gains access to his true power. Likewise, this also puts Ikuto at a severe disadvantage, as he does not keep his tail concealed, which is one of his weaknesses, and it exposes his heart, meaning that if Jigoku no honō is destroyed while it is drawn, Ikuto will die. 'Canta (歌う''; "Sing") * This technique fires particularly strong and destructive blue-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires in the arc of the sword's swing. The technique is capable of taking on a point-blank Cero from a Commandment by dissipating it with a blast of equal power. He can charge up this technique to deal considerably more damage. 'Sangre de Luna (月血液''; "Moon Blood") *This technique forms a hexagon-shaped blue barrier in front of the blade for defensive purposes. The barrier is called out with the same command as the "Nake" technique. The barrier can easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Robin Evans without any damage or repercussions to Ikuto and block k11's first use of her "Red Bomb" while only slightly eroding, after which Ikuto states he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield. 'Azul Del Cielo (青天国''; "Blue Moon") *At the instant of the slash, Ichor Saber, absorbing Ikuto's Reiastu, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. Ikuto uses this ability without knowing its name several times, but masters the technique later on during his training in Callisto with Elise. *As stated by Elise, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. Azul Del Cielo is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ikuto has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path. *After Ikuto regains his Hollow powers for the second time after Erebus steals his "Heart", his Azul Del Cielo is noticeably larger and stronger than it was before he lost his powers. A single strike from it cleanly cut off the top portion of Jolly's mansion and dispersed an entire rainstorm. After gaining his true Vessel, Ikuto can fire an Azul Del Cielo by simply pointing his smaller sword at the enemy and making a small slash with it. He can also fire an Azul Del Cielo with his larger sword; this version is completely blue and is powerful enough to blast a large hole in the Las Nochas and knock someone as powerful as Jolly several meters back. '''Maquinilla de Afeitar (剃刀; "Razor) *A technique which fires an energy arc capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. This arc moves towards the target and can instantly change direction. It cut through a Hierro-protected tentacle of Giovanni. 'Matando A La Luna Rosa (屠月薔薇, Slaying Moon Rose)' *Ikuto's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time because he takes too much Reiatsu, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *Matando A La Luna Rosa takes the form of a Khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade. *After Ikuto had his Hollow and Khalid powers absorbed by Jolly, the outer white portion broke during his final battle with the Hollow Emperor to reveal the original form of Ikuto's Shikai, Zangetsu, underneath, due to his Hollow powers being the only source of power remaining within him at the time. *While the power of the true Matando A La Luna Rosa is currently unknown, a Seiheki-empowered Erebus considered it dangerous enough to necessitate immediately breaking Ikuto's final following its activation during their battle. *Ikuto can fire a massively powerful Sangre de Luna. When this technique was used against a Seiheiki-empowered Erebus, Ikuto bifurcated him with the force of the blast and would have killed him were it not for Seiheki allowing Erebus to reverse her own death. Trivia *Ikuto knew Kida before, seeing how they were childhood friends and she’d always come to visit him when Ikuto wanted to live in the human world for a bit with Fynn - learning how to adapt. **Her saving him from a Hollow attack when they were playing at the park. *He has a hard time riding on anything with wheels or transportation in general since he’s used to just jumping from place to place, so he usually gets sick for a couple of minutes. *Ikuto is very skilled in playing almost any kind of instrument he comes across because of the free time he had in Callisto. *Ikuto is extremely fond of sweets and cute things; sometimes stealing Kida’s cute pins and saying he couldn’t find them either. *He gets lost very easily, and he’ll usually wander around helplessly until Kida needs him the most. *Ikuto hates the sights of cats and tries to chase them whenever he sees one. *Hoshina is Kida's father's last name. Cloud allowed Ikuto to take it when he lived with Kida, Light, and himself for a short amount of time when they were all children. **Ikuto has much respect for Cloud and sees him as a powerful and kind man. *Kida gave the name "Ikuto" to him, seeing how it means "many stars". When Ikuto meet Kida on a night of a shooting star, while his eyes looked like the galaxy to her. **Since then, Ikuto never liked his first name. Which was just "boy" since his mother died before she had the chance to name him. Category:Characters Category:Rose Knights Category:Hollow Category:Callisto Mafia Category:Callisto Category:4 Horsemen Category:Royal Family